Kiyowa Miko
Kiyowa Miko (気弱御子 Kiyowa miko ; Eng Lit Translation, "Timid Maiden,") is a human Fullbringer, who swears allegience to Kurai Ishida as part of his misclenous group of Fullbringers, the Elemental Five. She is the embodiment of Water as an Elemental. Appearance: Kiyowa's new look.png|Kiyowa's matured appearance Kiyowa Miko's full appearance.jpg|Kiyowa's former appearance Kiyowa takes the appearance of a matured teenager, with a well developed hourglass figure and an appealing series of curves that hug her figure perfectly without "sticking out" too much. With a bright pink ponytail that has a touch of sheen moisturized look, Kiyowa has the sparkling image of a dreamy girl that'd be the envy of most other girls. Standing at a taller height of 5ft 11in in comparison to her former 5ft 5in, Kiyowa has a calm and confident gait, as well as a compassionate one when she leans towards others. Her former attire is somewhat adultured mixed in with childish mentality, as her ears and jawline are attached with a yellow winged accessory that gives reference to the greek god Hermes who was the errant and messenger of death. She wears a golden trim red cape which raises in a medium height collar with yellow ribbon-ties that hang down to her chest. She wears a one-piece body suit in a stylized pink with a crimson belt wrapped around her waistline, then wears very adultured high heel boot-sleeves that reach all the way up to her thighs. Her arms sport forearm sleeves of sorts that allow breathing room around her fingers, as well as small metalic avarices on the back of her knuckles. Personality: From what has been seen of Kiyowa, she has a very steadfast unquestionable loyalty to Kurai Ishida, thinking of him as being near the pinnacle of godhood a man can reach as well as a doting daughter would think of a father figure. She is by far one of the most calm faces within the Elemental Five, with only Ningen to contend with, she precides with wisdom and tactical mindsets far above even most adults would consider, making her one of the most intellectual and cunning of the Elemental Five, making her a valuable asset. From what she has shown, she has no real forward emotions towards any of the Elemental Five, viewing them as necessary allies in Kurai's grand schemes and goals, but has grown fond of Ningen-kan as he always treated her like a little sister, despite her dispassionate state she shows to nearly all those around her. In battle, she does not hesitate to employ the best tactics and actions, only stalling to await orders from "Master Ishida" as she values his word over any within the area of conflict, even the Elemental Five's. Synopsis: -Shadow Games, What lies in our shadows...? (debut) History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Fullbring: Fullbring Object of Focus: Kiyowa's Tears Fullbring Name: Downpour Fullbring Innate Abilities: Kiyowa controls all aspects of water with her empathetic-control of the water particles in the air. Whether on the ground, the air, on someone's body, Kiyowa can manipulate it to her will, able to sharpen a water drop as sharp as a katana or make a puddle into a spherical prison, Kiyowa has free reign over the element of water. Heaven's Tears: Kiyowa initiates this ability by manipulating a thunderstorm to release its moisture into her control. Once done, Kiyowa alters the very fabric of the rain, causing it to become either incredible dense or sharp projectiles that rain down upon a opponent in a thick curtain of water, quite able to reduce a good mile of landscape with this affect. Whiplash Blade: Kiyowa expands and manipulates a thin strand of water to cut through objects as dense and firm as trees or stone, able to extend it at will and cut enemies in two, only stopped short of something as solid as steel or extreme heat. Divine Proclamation: This technique is utilized followed by an outstretching hand sends available water into large tendrils or lances of condensed water, with a high enough velocity that the kinetic force sent would be staggering to anyone defending against it as well as relentless, as they will continue to crash into it until they are dissipated or repelled indefinitely. Righteous Purification: This form is used by subtly evaporating a large quantity of water throughout a certain targeted area. Once in a proper vapor form, Kiyowa then claps her hands together and splits all of the hydrogen molecules, detonating them into a incredibly powerful explosion, garunteed to sear the flesh off one's bones if caught within it. This technique forced Akira Uchiwa to release his Zanpakuto and don his Hollow Mask in order to defend against such a ruthlessly effecient attack. Behind the scenes: -Kiyowa Miko's physical appearance is inspired by Fairy Tail's 7 Kin Purgatory's youngest female character. Quote(s):